A new colleague
by lolicornefofol
Summary: Le docteur Frederic, une psychologue et sexologue, arrive au Grey Sloan Memorial. Elle essaiera d'aider les patients mais aussi ses collègues en mal d'amour.
1. Docteur Frederic

Je suis de retour avec une fanfiction sur GA. Enjoy !

* * *

Le Grey Sloan Mémorial compte une vingtaine de star de la chirurgie et pas des moindre comme la très célèbre Meredith Grey. Sa réputation la précède partout. Elle a perdu son mari il y a deux ans et a gagné un Harper Avery pour son travail de recherche. C'est un honneur pour moi de travailler maintenant dans un tel établissement. Je suis sexologue et je viens de me faire embaucher. J'ai travaillé à mon compte pendant trois ans et essaie de trouver un lieu où exercer car, certes j'étais libre de mes horaires mais mon revenu n'était pas suffisant pour rester à Los Angeles. J'ai choisi Seattle à la suite de ma rencontre avec un couple de chirurgien qui avait quelques problèmes à « s'organiser » à cause de leur fils adoptif. C'est là qu'ils m'ont dit qu'ils venaient de Seattle et que le mari avait eu une relation avec Meredith Grey.

Me voilà à Seattle, une ville où je n'ai aucun repère mais à la recherche de nouveau challenge. Là-bas, j'aurais la double casquette de psychologue et sexologue. J'ai proposé une idée au conseil et il a décidé d'ouvrir une cellule psychologique d'après accident. Je serais en charge de ce projet et serait beaucoup en contact avec les chirurgiens. J'ai tellement hâte !

« Bienvenue Maya, c'est votre nouveau bureau !

-Merci Chef Bailey

-Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

-Maya c'est très bien

-J'ai hâte de collaborer avec vous Dr Frederic, euh Maya.

-Moi de même Chef »

Mon début fut très calme, j'eus des consultations très basiques. La majorité des patients a des problèmes avec leurs parents ou leur conjoint. Même si chaque personne est unique, les problèmes se répètent et sont redondant.

Un mois après mon arrivée discrète au Grey Sloan Mémorial, un drame toucha Seattle.

Breaking News, un attentat vient d'avoir lieu dans le centre de Seattle. Le nombre de morts et de victimes n'a pas encore été annoncé. Notre envoyé spécial est sur place, John, que s'est-il passé ? …

Bailey ouvrit la porte brusquement

« Frederic, c'est le moment de faire vos preuves ! On a déjà des personnes aux urgences qui cherchent à savoir si leurs proches font partie des touchés par l'attentat. J'ai des blessés qui arrivent d'ici peu alors il faut que vous me gériez ça.

-Je suis là pour ça Chef, je vous suis.

-Je vous ai ouvert la salle prévue à cette effet, d'autres psychologues sont en route pour vous appuyer. Les prochaines heures vont être très dure. Prévenez vos proches pour qu'ils ne vous attendent pas ce soir ! »

Elle me laissa seule avec des bénévoles.

« Allez chercher les personnes qui recherchent leurs proches. Le registre des blessés et des morts ne va pas tarder à être envoyé. Des tablettes vont être distribuées à chacun de vous. Vous aurez accès aux listes. Mes collègues et moi-même porteront des vestes orange. Si vous tombez sur les proches d'un mort ou d'un blessé très gravement, vous devez être accompagné d'un psychologue pour l'annoncer à la famille. Je vous remercie de votre soutient. »

Un vieil homme s'avança jusqu'à moi

« Je ne crois pas que nous nous connaissons, je suis le docteur Webber.

-J'aurais préféré vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, lui répondis-je en lui tendant la main. Docteur Frederic, je suis psychologue et en charge de la cellule.

-Je viens de recevoir une estimation du nombre de morts. Il y aurait environ une centaine de mort. L'attentat a eu lieu dans un lycée, à l'heure du repas. L'asseyant ne serait pas mort alors les flics seront avec vous pour interroger les proches de l'auteur de ce massacre.

-Merci de m'en informer. Si je peux faire autre chose, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. »

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et une vague de gens en pleurs et stressés entra. Ce fut le début d'une journée forte en émotion.

* * *

J'espère que vous aimez cette mise en bouche !

Dites-moi si une suite vous intéresse et ce que vous pensez de ce début !


	2. Un surplus d'émotions

Voici une petite partie de la suite

* * *

« Je cherche ma fille, elle devait déjeuner à la maison et elle m'a envoyée un message me disant qu'elle restait au lycée.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle madame ?

-Lily, Lily Bomer. Elle a 17 ans, elle est brune avec des mèches roses. Elle est partie avec une veste en jean ce matin.

-Madame Bomer, votre fille est en sécurité. Elle est légèrement blessée et sera transférée ici dans de très brefs délais, une fois que tous les blessés grave seront arrivés.

-Oh merci beaucoup jeune homme »

« Mon mari est enseignant, il s'appelle Johnny Corden, il a 52 ans.

-Je vais vérifier dans le registre… Venez avec moi, nous allons regarder. »

Le bénévole me fit un signe de la main afin que je m'approche. Il me tendit la tablette.

Mort. D'après des témoins en tentant de résonner le kamikaze.

« Madame Corden, je suis le docteur Frederic.

-Mon mari est-il … ? demanda-t-elle toute tremblante.

-Votre mari était bien sur le lieu de l'attentat, il a tenté de raisonner le kamikaze mais malheureusement, il n'y ait pas parvenu. Toutes mes condoléances madame Corden. Sachez que si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis à votre disposition (je remarquai qu'ils ont deux enfants). Votre mari était plus qu'un père et qu'un enseignant, c'est un héros qui a probablement permis à de jeunes gens de s'éloigner et d'être actuellement en vie. »

Je laissai la femme en pleurs avec le bénévole. Je glissai un petit mot à l'oreille d'une de mes collègues afin qu'elle fasse attention à cette dame.

Cette cellule était un concentré d'émotion. I la fois du stress, de la tristesse, de la colère, du soulagement et de l'incompréhension qui plane. Je sortis prendre l'air quelques instants.

Bailey attendait les ambulances dans la cour. Elle me rejoignit en compagnie du chef de la police. Il avait enfin le nom de l'auteur de l'attentat.

« Il s'agit d'un jeune homme de 18 ans nommé Franck Jackson, il avait été viré de son lycée pendant quelques jours pour possession d'armes blanches dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et il revenait aujourd'hui.

-Je fais passer le mot à mon équipe et dès que ses proches feront une demande pour consulter son état, il appelle l'un des vôtres. Je veux cependant qu'un psychologue soit présent car ce sera un choc pour les parents.

-Merci docteur

Il partit en me laissant seule avec Bailey

-Tous les blessés grave son arrivé ?

-Oui, je m'occupe des blessés mineurs. Je dois rester disponible pour les formalités. Comment ça se passe à l'intérieur ?

-C'est dur.

-Quelqu'un va prendre votre relais quelques heures car j'ai besoin de vous au près des patients. Certains sont très amochés, j'espère que vous n'allez pas tourner de l'œil.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis le cadet de vos soucis »

Une ambulance rentra dans la cour, je la laissai pour retourner à mes occupations le temps que mon remplaçant arrive. Il mit 1h.

Je rentrai dans les urgences. C'était la panique. Tout le monde courrait. J'aperçus le docteur Webber. C'était le seul que je connaissais.

« Docteur Webber, désolé de vous déranger mais je cherche le Dr Bailey. Je dois faire ces consultations psycho.

-Elle m'a laissé la liste des patients. Les premiers sont chez les grands brulés. La bombe a touché beaucoup d'élèves et ils sont majoritairement brulés.

-Et où est-ce ?

-Chirurgie plastique, 3ème étage

-Merci »

Je me dirigeai jusqu'au service. Un policier était présent. Des internes étaient en train de retirer les tissus abimés des patients. J'allais rentrer mais un médecin m'arrêta.

« La presse est interdite.

-Je suis psychologue, le docteur Bailey m'envoie pour parler aux premières victimes.

-Merci de vous être déplacer mais les patients sont encore en soin.

-Certains non alors je vous prierai de me laisser travailler Dr ?

-Dr Avery. »

Il s'écarta et me laissa passer jusqu'au premier patient. Je n'eus que quelques millisecondes pour me remettre du fait que je viens de m'énerver sur un Avery.

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez


	3. Alisha

Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Enjoy !

* * *

Une seule personne était seule. J'allais alors la voir. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. Elle devait avoir 15 ans tout au plus.

« Hey ! Salut toi, je m'appelle Maya et toi ?

-Alisha

-Et tu as quel âge ma belle ?

-Vous n'avez qu'à lire mon dossier !

-Je vois.

Je la fixai

-C'est bon, ça va. J'ai 16 ans

Loupé

-Tu as des proches qu'on peut joindre ?

-Mon père est militaire et ma mère, bah je sais pas, elle s'est barrée quand j'avais 9 ans. Je suis sous la tutelle de ma grand-mère mais elle s'est absentée aujourd'hui.

J'hochai la tête. Je voulus prendre sa main mais elle était très abimée. Je posai ma main sur son ventre délicatement.

-Tu as vu la scène ?

-Oui mais j'ai compris que le débile était louche alors j'ai reculé rapidement avant qu'il fasse tout ça.

-Le policier t'a posé des questions ?

-Non, le beau médecin ne voulait pas qu'il entre avant que j'aie vu une psy. C'est vous ?

-Oui. Tu veux lui répondre tout de suite ?

-J'ai pas très envie de lui parler seule à seul.

-Et si je reste ?

-Ouai mais demandez au docteur avant, je crois qu'il aime pas trop qu'on agisse sans lui demander. Tout à l'heure, l'apprenti docteur a commencé d'elle-même à me donner de la morphine pour que j'ai moins mal et il a pété un câble.

-C'est bon à savoir, je vais lui demander et je reviens. »

Il était au téléphone dans le couloir. Je lui fis un signe de la main pour l'interpeler. Il s'excusa et raccrocha.

« Dr Frederic ?

-Je souhaiterai rester avec Alisha pour qu'elle puisse répondre aux questions du policier présent devant la salle de soin.

-Elle est brulée et n'est pas en état de recevoir

-Pour ce qui est de sa santé mentale, je pense être plus qualifiée que vous. Elle est bloquée avant l'évènement. Il faut qu'elle prenne conscience de l'évènement.

-Elle pourra discuter avec vous !

-Elle ne me connait pas, il faut que je ramasse les petits morceaux.

-C'est horrible !

-Sa carapace ne me permet pas de l'atteindre.

-C'est d'accord mais ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle !

-Bien docteur ! »

Il me fit un petit sourire niais. C'est vrai qu'il est très mignon… Le policier nous rejoignit au près d'Alisha. Je lui chuchotai « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là si c'est trop dur »

-Veillez-vous présentez.

-Alisha Richardson, 16 ans, élève

-Etiez-vous dans le réfectoire ?

-Oui

-Pouvez-vous décrire l'évènement ?

-On faisait la queue pour allez manger, Charlotte avait oublié son argent à son casier. Elle m'a envoyé un message comme quoi elle avait croisé Franck. Je l'ai vu arrivé et sortir une manette. Enfin une espèce de bouton. Monsieur Corden l'a remarqué aussi. Il s'est levé et a été lui parlé. Je suis sortie directement et …

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après mademoiselle ?

-Prends ton temps Alisha.

-Charlotte est revenue, en courant, et … elle s'est dirigée vers Frank, il a eu peur et a lâché la manette.

-Et …

-Stop ! Je pense que vous avez suffisamment d'informations.

\- Oui, je vous remercie. »

Alisha pleurait à flot, je tirai les rideaux afin que nous ayons plus d'intimité.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie que tu devais sauver la sienne. Tu es en vie alors tu dois vivre pour toi et pour elle.

-C'est facile à dire

-Je sais que c'est un très long processus mais ça en vaut la peine

-Merci d'être restée

-De rien.

-Vous n'avez pas d'autres patients ?

-Si, j'y vais de ce pas. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Tu peux me faire appeler par le docteur Avery. »

Je laissai la jeune fille afin de me rendre chez les brulés d'après

 _Bip Bip « Salle de consultation psy, Bailey »_

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours motivant et enrichissant de savoir le ressenti des lecteurs !


	4. Après la tempête

I'm back avec un nouveau chapitre! Enjoy!

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Chef ?

-Les parents du kamikaze sont dans la salle du fond.

-Bien j'y vais. Mais les autres patients ?

-Les derniers blessés graves sont tous pris en charge. C'est le dernier « détail ». Après cela, je ferai une réunion avec tous les médecins.

-A tout à l'heure »

Des policiers gardaient la porte. Je leur montrai mon badge et ils me laissèrent passer.

« On va pouvoir commencer.

-Commencer quoi ? demanda la mère

-Puis je prendre la parole ? demandais-je.

-Allez s'y.

-Monsieur et Madame Jackson, je suis dans le regret de vous dire que votre fils est décédé durant l'attentat. Nous avons de forte raison de penser que votre fils est impliqué dans l'attentat de son lycée.

-Vous en êtes sur ? Répondis le mari en tentant de consoler sa femme.

-Il y a des témoins visuels.

-Et il …

-Avait-il des liens avec un quelque conque organisations terroriste ?

-Non

-Il côtoyait des personnes issues du Moyen Orient ?

-Il y a bien le petit Samir mais il habite à Seattle depuis toujours et est issu d'une famille très chic

-A-t-il voyager récemment ?

-Non

-Est-il violent ?

-C'est un enfant perturbé mais il n'est pas méchant. »

J'arrêtai le policier avant qu'il repose une question afin qu'il me laisse parler

« Monsieur et madame Jackson, je suis certaine que votre fils est un homme bien mais c'est dernier temps, nous pensons que certains évènements l'ont fait sortir de son droit chemin. Il est très peu probable que les parents remarquent de si petits changements car l'enfant communique peu lors de l'adolescence. Est-ce que vous croyez qu'un évènement à chambouler votre fils ?

-Il… Il sortait avec une jeune fille, Tessa, mais ça fait environ un mois qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble. Une fois, il est rentré furieux parce qu'elle était de nouveau en couple avec un garçon plus âgé. C'est après cela qu'est arrivé l'incident du couteau dans l'établissement.

-ça nous aide beaucoup Monsieur et Madame Jackson. Pourrons-nous vous posez de nouvelles questions si besoin ?

-Bien sur docteur »

J'expliquai à l'agent présent avec moi qu'un surplus de question ne ferait que les renfermer sur eux même et ils omettraient des informations. Il faut donc y aller en douceur même si cela prendra un peu plus de temps, ça n'en sera pas moins efficace.

Je rejoignis Bailey dans son bureau avant de nous rendre à la réunion et je lui fis un petit débriefing sur mes interventions. Nous allâmes dans la salle de conférence, le seul lieu capable de réunir toute l'équipe médicale.

« Bonsoir à tous ou devrais-je dire bonjour, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre aide durant cette après-midi et cette soirée effroyable. Il est à noter que la nouvelle cellule psychologique dirigée par le docteur Maya Frederic a permis aux urgentistes et toutes nos équipes de se focaliser uniquement sur les patients et non sur leurs proches. Docteur Avery, vous avez réussi à prendre en charge tous les jeunes gens en faisant preuve d'inventivité et je vous en suis reconnaissante. Bien évidemment, vous êtes tous en congé aujourd'hui et je vous attends tous opérationnel pour demain. »

Tout le monde l'applaudit. Bailey vint me chercher et me tira jusqu'aux groupes de chirurgiens.

« Je vous présente le docteur Maya Frederic, une psychologue de l'hôpital.

-Je suis aussi sexologue. »

Le Dr Avery me fit un clin d'œil et tous les autres me firent un sourire gêné. Je sens que parmi eux se trouve des patients potentiels.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu


	5. Quel problème ?

On entre dans le vif du sujet, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Rendez-vous suivant : Amélia Shepherd_

Ah tiens, c'est un nom qui m'est familier. En effet, lorsque je vis la jolie brune arriver, je compris que j'avais à faire à la chef du service neuro.

« Vous êtes là pour une thérapie classique ou une thérapie portée sur le sexe ?

-C'est possible d'avoir les deux ?

-Bien évidemment ! Commençons si vous le voulez bien. J'aimerai que cette première séance soit axée sur vous, sur qui vous êtes et ce que vous voulez devenir.

-On est d'accord que c'est confidentiel ?

-Totalement.

-D'accord »

La brune commença par me présenter sa famille puis est passée par son addiction et s'est arrêtée à sa situation familiale actuelle.

« Amélia, j'aimerai que pour la prochaine fois, vous réfléchissiez à ce dont vous voulez pour votre futur et quels sont les obstacles à cet avenir.

-Pour demain ?!

-Tout à fait

-En 24h, je peux réussir à faire ça ?

-Oui, il faudra aussi qu'on travaille sur votre confiance en soi

-Merci »

Elle sortit de mon bureau, mitigée. Je ne tardai pas à partir également. J'allais rentrer dans un appartement vide, dénué de vie et de meubles. Je partis alors boire un verre chez Joe. Certains chirurgiens étaient là, dont Shepherd. Elle me fit un signe de la main et commanda un coca pour elle et une bière pour moi.

« Votre thérapie ne m'a pas aidée

-C'est un long processus, il faut que je vous connaisse davantage avant d'établir un plan de guérison.

-Ma vie est tellement compliquée que ça va mettre des semaines.

-Et bien, continuez à me raconter ! »

Est-ce que je viens de proposer un rendez-vous gratuit à une femme pour ne pas rentrer chez moi ? Oui tout à fait.

« Ces derniers temps, avec l'arrivée de Léo et de Betty, ma relation avec Owen est repartie tout en restant au point mort. Et c'est là que j'ai besoin de vous. On n'arrive plus à …

-A avoir des rapports ?

-Oui ! Avec les enfants autour, ça le bloque.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui vient me voir ?

-Il est assez gêné d'en parler à quelqu'un, même si vous êtes une professionnelle.

-Je pense qu'il doit se faire à l'idée qu'avoir des enfants modifie le mode de vie d'un couple, que les moments de total répits sont rares et qu'il est indispensable que vous le mettiez en confiance.

-C'est le cas !

-J'entends mais il faut lui rappeler que des enfants restent des enfants et qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

\- Betty a 17 ans

-Peu importe, elle est en âge de comprendre. Il est très peu probable que le bruit d'un rapport puisse faire sortir quelqu'un du sommeil à moins d'avoir des meubles bruyants.

-Vous êtes sûre que cela va fonctionner ?

-Chaque méthode correspond à une personne. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, vous avez juste à revenir me voir et cette fois-ci, ramenez Owen.

-Merci beaucoup

-J'ai une petite question. Vous êtes venue pour une sexothérapie et non pour vos autres problèmes ?

-C'est une question ?

-Pas vraiment. Mais si vous avez besoin pour autre chose, mon bureau est toujours ouvert. »

Elle paya la note et partit. Je me retrouvais, seule dans le bar.

« Docteur Frederic ! »

Le docteur Avery était assis au comptoir et me fit signe de le rejoindre.

« Docteur Avery, quelle joie de vous revoir !

-Appelez-moi Jackson.

-Si vous m'appelez Maya et si on se tutoie

-Comme tu veux »

On se mit à raconter nos vies, lui d'héritier de la médecine et moi de descendante d'une professeure d'éducation sexuelle et son idiot de mec de l'université qu'elle n'a pas revu depuis le jour de ma naissance. Moi non plus du coup. Comme quoi nos destins sont déjà tracés.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si ce genre d'écriture vous plait ou si vous préférez lorsqu'il y a vraiment une continuité entre les chapitres, dites moi tout !


	6. Miss DeLuca partie 1

Enjoy !

* * *

En ce doux après-midi, Bailey m'avait organisé une séance d'éducation sexuelle dans la salle de conférence. Elle avait en effet invité des lycéens des différents établissement de Seattle. Elle me briefa une heure avant.

« Sur ce cours, vous serez avec le docteur DeLuca

-L'interne ?

-Non la gynécologue.

-Ce sera une conférence mixte ?

-Comme vous voulez

-Je préfère, ça va permettre de dédramatiser le sexe.

-Carina DeLuca vous attend dans son bureau »

Je m'y rendis alors aussi tôt. Je n'avais jamais rencontré la seconde docteur DeLuca et je ne fus pas déçue. C'était une très belle femme d'une trentaine d'année. Elle est d'origine italienne mais son accent est beaucoup plus marqué que celui de son frère cadet.

« Docteur Frederic, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer

-Moi de même

-Vos cheveux roux vous précédent dans l'hôpital. C'est votre couleur naturelle ?

-Oui tout à fait

-Vous êtes sexologue c'est ça ?

-Oui

-Je vous propose de vous occuper de la partie pour mettre les jeunes en confiance puis j'interviendrais pour de ce qui est pratique. »

Je dois avouer que cette femme me déstabiliser. D'habitude, je n'ai pas de problème lors de ce type de réunion. J'en perdis mes mots. Elle remarqua les effets qu'elle avait sur moi et en joua énormément. Je n'ose même pas vous raconter comment nous avons fini sur le canapé de mes consultations.

Cela a commencé durant la présentation des préservatifs. Elle a voulu montrer aux adolescents que mettre un préservatif peut être sexy. Je vous donne la réponse, elle a réussi. Tous les jeunes hommes étaient bouche bée mais moi aussi. Juste après cela, elle me redonna la parole.

« Euh … Merci docteur DeLuca pour cette démonstration qui euh … montre que vous êtes sexy … qu'on peut rester sexy »

Il y eut un grand blanc jusqu'à ce que j'annonce la diapositive suivante.

Fière d'elle, Carina est venue me voir après la séance d'éducation sexuelle.

« Comme ça je suis sexy ?

-Ne faites pas comme si vous ne le saviez pas !

-Je ne suis pas psy mais je pense que vous n'avez pas confiance en vous car vous êtes la femme la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu.

-J'en doute fort. Toutes les femmes de cet hôpital sont beaucoup plus belles que moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de thérapie docteur DeLuca.

Elle s'avança vers moi. J'étais assise sur le rebord de mon bureau. Elle me prit une main et posa l'autre sur ma joue.

-Vous avez de très jolis traits de visage. Et vos yeux, ils sont sombres, vous ne pensez pas que les gens peuvent les lire mais j'y arrive très bien. Vous avez été abandonnée et vous vous relevez en apportant de l'aide à ceux comme vous.

Elle me tira jusqu'au canapé et me fit allongée et posée ma tête sur ses cuisses

-Fermée les yeux.

J'obéis. Elle déposa alors un léger baiser sur mon front avant de me chantonner une chanson en italien. Lorsque je me réveillai, Carina avait disparu. Il y avait seulement un papier sur mon bureau.

 _Une de mes patientes va accoucher alors je pars même si j'aurais adoré rester te voir dormir. J'ai pris le soin d'annuler tes patients de ce soir afin que tu puisses te reposer. Voici mon numéro. Si tu as besoin d'un peu de compagnie, je suis disponible._

Il était 21h et j'avais passé 3h de mon après-midi à dormir. Je retirai ma blouse, la remplaçai par mon manteau, attrapai mon sac et descendis au parking.

J'allais monter dans ma voiture quant je vis Carina arriver au loin. Je sortis une cigarette et attendis qu'elle soit suffisamment proche pour l'interpeler. J'allais me dégonfler quand, d'un coup, j'eus à peine le temps de dire « Carina » que je l'embrassai fougueusement. Comme si de rien n'était, on se sépara et je montai dans ma voiture. Je restai comme figée dans le temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle me rejoigne sur le siège passager.

* * *

Ahh quel suspense ! La suite arrive bientôt !


	7. Miss DeLuca partie 2

Voilà la fameuse suite ;)

* * *

En une milliseconde, je réfléchis au type de relation envisageable avec le docteur DeLuca. Je décidai de ne pas me précipiter. Mais le cœur a sa raison que la raison ignore. On poursuivit notre long baiser dans la voiture avant qu'elle ne le coupe précipitamment.

« Je t'apprécie vraiment, je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher encore une fois avec une fille. »

Je suis un peu déçue mais la possibilité d'une future relation me suffit à me remonter le moral. Contrairement aux autres personnes avec qui j'avais une étincelle, c'était la seule qui avait le recul nécessaire. C'est peut-être dû à l'âge, pas qu'elle soit beaucoup plus vieille que moi mais cela a un impact sur sa perception, son caractère et ses désirs.

Je rentrai le cœur léger dans un appartement toujours vide. Les murs marrons me rappelaient mes vacances chez mon grand-père à Santa-Fe (il est hippie) lorsqu'il fumait un joint avant de repeindre ces murs en un bleu roi qui rendait justice à ses meubles en bois.

Le seul meuble est un lit avec un carton comme table de chevet et mon téléphone comme réveil. Je me ferrai une amie et elle m'aidera à choisir car en matière de déco, je suis nulle. Je suis déjà en galère avec mes fringues …

Grey doit s'y connaître, on m'a dit qu'elle avait une immense maison avec son défunt mari et qu'elle était divine !

Je restai un long moment les yeux rivés sur le plafond avant de m'endormir et avant de me lever à 5h. Je pris mon ordinateur et consultai mes mails. Mon unique message est un mail de Bailey groupé à tout le personnel médical. Encore une satanée formation ! Je vais devoir rester, pendant des heures, assise à proximité de Carina car bien évidemment, Bailey a placé l'équipe médicale par spécialité.

Je sortis rapidement du lit afin de pouvoir arriver en avance à l'hôpital. Mon premier rendez-vous est à 8h et j'ai laissé tous mes dossiers au bureau hier soir. On se demande bien pourquoi. J'ai aussi rendez-vous avec une jeune fille que je n'ai jamais eu en séance. Elle n'a rien précisé au téléphone sur la nature de ses préoccupations et la raison qui la pousse à venir me voir. On verra bien au moment même.

« Frederic, quelle joie de vous voir si tôt !

-Bonjour Chef, que se passe-t-il ce matin ?

-Rien de bien intéressant. Vous serez avec nous lundi prochain pour la formation ? Je n'ai pas eu de réponse de votre part.

-Oui évidemment, je dois seulement déplacer mes rendez-vous pendant ce créneau et tout sera bon.

-Le docteur DeLuca vous attend devant votre bureau »

Je me décomposai. Est-ce que je peux éviter mon bureau suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle parte ? Je sais qu'elle veut une relation sérieuse et que j'étais partante mais je panique assez ! Carina est plus âgée que moi et je comprends qu'elle veuille s'engager mais je ne me sens pas prête. Après, si j'apprends à la connaitre, je serai peut-être conquise et ce détail ne me dérangera plus.

J'avançai jusqu'au couloir où se trouvait mon bureau. Elle était là, dans sa blouse rose. Elle ne me remarqua pas tout de suite. J'eus le temps de me rincer l'œil. Toutes ses courbes sont parfaites, il n'y a aucun doute. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, elle fit un grand sourire.

« Maya! Je commençai à croire que tu n'allais pas venir, toi qui est toujours en avance

-Bailey m'a interpellé au sujet de la formation de lundi.

-Ah… Je suis là à propos d'hier et de la conférence. J'avais laissé mon numéro professionnel au cas où certaines personnes auraient des questions et j'ai été incendié de message me demandant si c'était possible d'avoir plus d'informations pour une situation particulière dans leur vie de jeune ayant une activité sexuelle.

-Et tu voudrais que je m'en charge ?

-Et bien dans l'idéal, il faudrait qu'on le fasse toutes les deux et individuel ou en petit groupe de gens de confiance.

-En bénévolat ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'attendais d'avoir ton avis avant de répondre.

-On peut proposer un tarif plus réduit à condition qu'ils se déplacent

-ça marche, je vois ça avec le chef et je te redis tout ça. Je verrai avec ton assistante pour les rendez-vous »

Génial, je vais passer encore plus de temps avec elle alors que je suis en pleine période de doute

* * *

Est-ce que vous aimé le couple Carina/Maya ? See you soon!


	8. Confusion

Bonne lecture et enjoy !

* * *

Ma matinée se passa calmement jusqu'à mon rendez-vous avec cette jeune fille mystérieuse. Lorsque j'allai la chercher dans la salle d'attente, elle était dans un coin de la salle, à l'écart des patients de mes collègues.

« Mademoiselle Jennings, c'est à nous ! »

Cette jeune fille se leva rapidement et se dirigea dans mon bureau.

« Asseyez-vous ici, ça ira très bien

-Là ?

-Oui oui ! Pourquoi êtes-vous venez me voir ?

-J'ai… j'ai quelques problèmes avec mon copain

Silence

-Sexuellement ?

-Oui enfin non …

-Vous n'avez pas encore eu de rapport ?

-Non mais il …

-Il veut mais vous non ?

-Non …

-Mademoiselle Jennings, Elena c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête

-Vous n'avez pas à garder des choses en vous, vous pouvez me parler et exprimer ce qui ne va pas en toute confiance.

-Ok

-Allez-s 'y, que s'est-il passé ?

-Il voulait qu'on fasse l'amour mais je ne voulais pas. Je suis catholique et je ne voulais pas. Il a déjà eu une copine. Il a essayé de m'en reparler. Un soir, il est rentré chez moi un peu soul et… il… il a commencé à s'énerver, il a descendu son pantalon et il s'est masturbé en me regardant

-Vous en avez parlé à quelqu'un ?

-Non, mais ce n'est pas tout…

-Dites-moi tout, il ne faut pas avoir peur.

-Il m'a forcée et maintenant …

Elle enleva ses mains de devant son pull. Ça laissa apparaître son ventre rebondit.

-Elena, vous n'avez pas à avoir honte, vous n'y êtes pour rien !

-Mais si j'avais accepté avant !

-Vous voulez porter plainte ?

-Non !

-Avorter ?

-Non

-Faire adopter l'enfant ?

-Bien sur que non qui ferait cela ?

-Vous voulez juste un soutien émotionnel ?

-Oui …

-Je suis qualifiée pour vous aider psychologiquement mais au-delà, c'est hors de mes qualifications Elena.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, aidez-moi !

-Je ne peux pas faire les choix à votre place, mon rôle est de vous accompagner lors de la réflexion qui précèdera votre choix.

-Mais quels choix ?

-Ceux qui seront sur votre route lors de votre vie et celle de votre enfant.

-Mais si ce n'est pas ce que je veux ?

Je crus comprendre mais j'attendis qu'elle développe.

-Si la vie n'a plus de sens ou si nos choix son fait par une tierce personne ?

-Je vous accompagnerai dans vos propres choix et comment les imposer

-Même si cela à des conséquences

-Et bien nous éviterons des conséquences fâcheuses et nous nous concentrerons sur le reste, sur votre enfant.

-Je vous remercie mais je pense que je ne pourrais jamais faire mes choix. Dans ma famille, tout est si compliqué et si tabou. Mon père ne sait même pas que j'ai un copain alors quand il apprendra que je suis enceinte.

-L'histoire n'est pas si raccourcit.

-Il ne voudra pas entendre.

Elle se leva, posa cinquante dollars sur mon bureau et me remercia pour la séance.

-Elena, ne faîtes pas un choix qui ferait du mal à tous, y compris les innocents dans l'histoire.

Je baisai les yeux sur son ventre. Elle partit sans que j'aie le temps de lui rendre la monnaie. Son histoire me semblait familière. Je ne souhaite pas la même fin que la version que je connais.

 _Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Une femme sur le toit_

Oh non, ça recommence !

Je voulus prendre l'ascenseur mais il était rempli. Je pris l'escalier et priai pour que mes poumons soient en assez bon état. Lorsque j'arrivai, il n'y avait plus qu'une de mes collègues sur le toit.

« Mais où …

-La jeune femme est redescendu avec des infirmiers.

-Oh mon dieu !

-Elle a fait une fausse couche. »

J'attendis l'ascenseur. J'étais mitigée. Elle allait sauter. Elle a fait une fausse couche. Son corps a su que ça n'allait pas et il a fait le nécessaire avant l'impensable. J'aurais souhaité que Katharine est la même chance mais elle a sauté. Par nostalgie, je vérifiai mon album photo où la majorité des photos étaient celles de ma soeur avec ses enfants, enceinte, quelques jours avant les résultats du test de paternité.

Je partis en week-end le cœur lourd.

* * *

Voulez-vous un chapitre flash-back sur pourquoi la soeur de Maya s'est suicidée et quelles sont les conséquences sur sa vie? Si non, ne vous inquiétez pas, cela apparaîtra dans le déroulement normal des chapitres :)


	9. La formation

Have a good time !

* * *

Je passai le week-end avachi dans mon lit à chercher des meubles et à préparer la formation de lundi. J'allais être avec Carina, c'est indéniable. Il faut donc que je trouve une parure pour éviter de trop la faire souffrir. Elle veut quelque chose de sérieux mais, il m'ait difficile de l'être. Tout le monde pleure systématiquement.

Je pris un bain tout en pensant à Carina. Comment ça se fait qu'elle ne puisse pas sortir de ma tête ? Je fermai les yeux et rentrai entièrement dans le bain.

Je sortis rapidement avant de retourner à l'hôpital.

Les personnes participant à la formation se dirigeaient vers la salle de conférence tandis que je me dépêchai à aller chercher ma blouse dans mon bureau.

A chaque fois, je suis en retard alors que j'essaie désespérément de ne pas me faire repérer.

Tout le monde est arrivé lorsque j'entrai dans la salle de conférence.

« Dès à présent, l'hôpital sera dirigé d'une autre façon que précédemment. Tous les chefs de services seront membres à par entière du conseil de décision et leur avis pourront être défendu par vous-même au lieu de passer par moi. Vous êtes là afin de vous munir des premiers sujets à traiter que vous tous m'avait fait passer.

-On va devoir défendre nos projets devant les investisseurs ?

-Exactement, vous devez vous vendre et montrer que votre projet à de véritable conséquence positive, qu'il peut faire bouger les choses. »

Autrement dit, je vais devoir préparer ma présentation du projet de consultation gratuite, en lien avec les lycées ou autre avec Carina.

C'est le pompon ! J'avais tout prévu. Je bosse l'idée de mon côté et je lui envoie pour qu'elle rajoute des infos. Malheureusement, Bailey a ensuite précisé que cela devait être une présentation orale. Je ne peux pas tricher et éviter toute confrontation.

Elle va alors vouloir que je lui parle de moi, chose que je déteste faire. Elle va me demander si j'ai de la famille. Que vais-je répondre ? Oui, j'ai une sœur enterrée. Ma mère ne me parle plus. Je vois seulement ma nièce la plus âgée qui habite à Los Angeles. Pourquoi ? Même moi je l'ignore. Ça doit avoir un lien avec mon choix de partir, ou depuis la mort de Kat, ou depuis que je connais la vérité à propos de ma mère et du fait que le père de Kat est également le mien. Curieuse question qui vaut le détour mais je n'ai pas de réponses qui ne font pas remonter des sentiments douloureux.

Revenons à nos moutons ! Carina avait l'air ravi de la nouvelle car elle s'empressa de venir me voir dès la distribution des formulaires.

« Ce soir chez moi ?

-Pour ?

-La présentation de notre projet de prévention. Mais je ne serai pas contre des prolongations.

-Il faut qu'on parle

-Tu penses qu'on peut attendre ce soir ?

-Oui mais ….

-Je te récupère ici à 20h

-D'accord mais…

-A ce soir »

Elle venait de s'imposer, comme ça, sans gêne apparente.

La journée se passa relativement bien. Je fis la connaissance de l'ex-femme d'Avery, une jolie rousse, accompagnée d'une jeune fille métisse. J'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait de leur fille. Leur divorce avait été compliqué mais aujourd'hui ils paraissent même être toujours ensemble même si la mère de famille a déménagé.

A 19h50, j'allai aux toilettes et réappliquai du rouge à lèvre sur celui restant. Je pris soin de bien mettre mes cheveux et de retirer les cheveux roux tombés sur mon gilet noir. Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de partir. Je revois ma mère et ma sœur. Elles étaient toutes les deux aussi rousses que moi. Seule la couleur de leurs yeux changeait.

Je descendis à l'endroit prévu. Elle était là, toujours aussi jolie, même plus que d'habitude. Nous prîmes la direction de son appartement situé dans le cœur de Seattle.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu es arrivée ici ? demandais-je à Carina pour briser le silence qui régnait dans la voiture

-Un an ou deux.

-Tu es directement venue d'Italie ?

-Oui »

Apparemment, elle n'a pas très envie de discuter. Je freinai fort et me garai :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Carina ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Rien justement ! Ça fait des jours que j'attends que tu me rappelles, que tu me bipes ou que tu me croises et quand ça arrive, tu es froide et tu n'oses même pas me regarder dans les yeux.

-Je m'en doutais

-Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ?

-Justement, il est là le problème, je n'en sais rien alors je ne veux pas te promettre quelque chose qui s'avère être faux.

-Même pour essayer ?

-ça reviendrai à ne pas avoir une relation sérieuse, le contraire de ce que tu veux !

-Mais ce n'est pas la chose que je veux le plus ! »

Elle se pencha et m'embrassa délicatement avant de rompre le baiser.

* * *

XoXo


	10. Robe rouge

Ce confinement m'a permis de retourner à l'écriture et j'espère que vous en serait ravi ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je me réveillai sous un plaid, sur un canapé que je ne connaissais pas. Les paysages européens représentés dans les cadres me donnèrent une indication sur le lieu où je me trouvais. On a passé la soirée à parler boulot tout en se faisant des papouilles et s'embrassant. Elle était là, tellement belle et attentionnée. On n'a pas abordé les sujets qui fâchent du style ma mère, ma sœur, mon déménagement … Bien sur la liste est beaucoup plus longue et complexe car derrière chaque grand thème se trouve une centaine de situation complexe et irréparable. Je suis la psy et c'est moi qui ai le plus de problèmes. Il faudrait que j'aille voir quelqu'un. Peut-être un curé ? Aux grand maux les grands moyens. Peut-être que la loi divine est la seule solution ?

Trêve de plaisanteries ! J'ai un cabinet à faire tourner !

J'avais également du boire pas mal durant cette soirée car mon état me semblait douteux. Je n'avais pas compté donc partons du principe que je suis fatiguée.

En arrivant au bureau, je lus mes mails. Bailey voudrait que je trouve de nouveaux psychologues et que je les forme sur mon projet.

MERDE LE PROJET ! On a complétement oublié de s'en occuper. Je trottinai jusqu'au service maternité et gynéco. J'entendis de loin l'accent italien de la belle brune. Elle vit au loin et me rejoignit dans un coin du couloir :

« On a complétement oublié de préparer la présentation !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout rédigé. Tu as juste à mettre une robe moulante, décolletée et laisses jouer tes charmes naturels. Si ça ne suffit pas, tu n'auras qu'à montrer que tu es également intelligente et qualifiée ! »

Elle me donna un baiser sur la joue et repartit aussitôt

Prochain patient : Owen Hunt

Je ne fis pas de suite le lien entre lui et Amélia. Pour cause, il commença à me parler d'une Teddy, enceinte de lui. A la fin de la séance, il nomma sa compagne actuelle : Amélia Shepherd.

Je n'avais jamais vu une telle situation. Tout le monde semblait avoir eu une amourette avec au moins une personne dans l'hôpital. On se croirait dans un feuilleton de début d'après-midi. J'entamai un schéma des relations entre membre de l'équipe médicale. C'est fou le nombre de liaisons que j'arrive à annoter alors que cela fait peu de temps que je suis en ville et que je n'ai parlé qu'à 5 personnes. Je n'avais même pas eu l'occasion de parler avec Meredith Grey. J'avais seulement entendu parler d'elle par pratiquement « tous » les gens que je côtoyais.

Je regardai l'heure. Il me restait une heure avant le début de la présentation avec Carina. Je fis ce qu'elle m'avait ordonné de faire. Peut-être un peu trop car j'avais l'impression de ressembler plus à une prostituée qu'une psychologue apprêtée pour un rendez-vous professionnel.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de sortir de mon bureau, on toqua. Carina m'attendait. Elle m'avait cachée qu'elle se serait bien habillée également. Elle avait échangé sa blouse rose habituelle par un tailleur noir donc la veste était légèrement ouverte. Elle n'avait qu'une brassière en dessous.

« Je trouve que le rouge te va très bien, dit-elle en me parcourant du regard »

Elle fit un pas en avant dans le bureau, suffisamment grand puisqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle me fixa pendant quelques secondes. Je ne bougeai pas, j'attendais de voir ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle fut assez directe. La brune posa ses mains sur mes hanches et commença à embrasser mon cou. Elle remontait petit à petit vers ma bouche. Une fois qu'elle eut atteint mes lèvres, j'ouvris sa veste et lui retirai délicatement. Ça n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. L'italienne prit les choses en main. Elle me poussa contre mon bureau pour que je m'assieds et remonta ma robe. Elle rompit notre baiser et retourna dans mon cou. Simultanément, sa main se rapprochait dangereusement de mes cuisses. La seconde l'aida à les écarter. Elle retira le dernier obstacle entre sa bouche et mon clitoris. Elle commença par de légers cercles qui me firent montée rapidement. Elle se redressa, m'embrassa langoureusement et rentra ces doigts en moi. Elle accéléra jusqu'à que je jouisse.

J'allais détacher son pantalon mais elle m'arrêta

« On va finir par être en retard, tu auras ton tour plus tard »

Je n'avais pas dit un mot de tout notre échange. Elle s'était donnée en sachant qu'elle n'allait pas être rassasiée juste après. C'était plus que du sexe pour elle.

* * *

Alors qu'en avait vous penser ? Est-ce que Maya ressent la même chose pour Carina? La suite bientôt ;)


	11. 2 ou 3 verres

Hey, voici la suite qui est surement un peu plus calme que le chapitre précédent mais important pour la suite !

Petite rectifictation: lorsque j'ai choisit le prénom du Dr Frederic, Carina n'avait pas encore fait apparition dans Station 19 !

* * *

Comment réussir à se concentrer sur une présentation cruciale alors que les doigts de la femme qui vient de vous pénétrer sont poser sur l'écran de présentation ? Je restai là, à sourire, à coté de Carina. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et me sortit de mes souvenirs.

« Le docteur Frederic et moi-même avons vu de nos propres yeux à quelle point les jeunes de la ville sont peu éduquer sur le sexe et la prévention, nous pensons qu'il est primordial de dépenser cet argent pour un effet à long sur la prise de rendez-vous chez nos gynécologues et la diminution d'IVG.

-Et vous docteur Frederic, qu'elle serait votre rôle dans ces présentations aux jeunes ?

-Je ne sais pas si on vous l'a dit mais j'ai la double casquette de psychologue et sexologue alors mon utilité sera double. Je serai disposé à écouter ces jeunes à propos de tous leurs problèmes ce qui peut les mener à me recontacter car je suis une excellente thérapeute. Je pourrais aussi leur parler de désir, masturbation et plaisir mais dans une moindre mesure même si ce sont des choses importantes à traiter. Je sais que mon discours peut sembler particulier et qu'il peut sembler prématuré de parler de plaisir sexuel avec des adolescents mais il est important de leur apprendre à respecter les autres.

-Et bien nous verrons cela, vous aurez une réponse dans la semaine. »

Nous sortîmes de la salle de réunion. Nous marchâmes en direction de mon bureau pour récupérer nos affaires.

« Tu crois que j'ai trop parler ? demandais-je.

-Je crois que tu as dit ce qu'il fallait et que si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je m'en serais chargé. »

Elle regarda de chaque côté du couloir et m'embrassa.

« On va boire un verre ? » J'acquiesçai. On se rendit encore une fois chez Joe. Carina m'expliqua que tout bon médecin venait ici après une dure journée ou pour se retrouver avec les autres dans un environnement plus calme. On s'asseyait en retrait, sur une banquette.

« Je ne connais rien de la Maya avant Seattle, dis-moi un peu comment était ta vie ?

-J'aurai besoin de plusieurs verres pour tout te raconter, aujourd'hui tu auras le droit à l'équivalent de 3 verres, pas un de plus !

-Je t'écoute !

-Je suis de Los Angeles. Ma mère a rencontré le père de ma sœur à l'université, au début de sa première année. Elle m'a eu 5 ans après, à la fin de ses études. Elle n'a pas cessé de me dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas mon père. J'ai appris que ma sœur et moi avions le même père vers mes 20 ans. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était une coïncidence et que ma mère ne le savait pas puis jai appris qu'elle sortait toujours avec lui alors qu'elle était avec mon supposé père et que mon père biologique était marié et qu'il ne savait pas que Kat était sa fille. Bref, ma mère nous a élevé seule. Elle était prof d'éducation sexuelle.

-Ta sœur s'appelle Kat ? Elle vit à LA ?

-On entame les 2ème et 3ème verres car c'est une histoire pas facile.

-Ca marche, je suis prête !

-Kat … Katharine a 5 ans de plus que moi comme je t'ai dit. Elle était brillante, elle a fini ses études 2 ans en avance. Puis elle s'est mariée vers 22 ans. Elle a eu 2 enfants. Elle a eu Lena à 20 ans et Alex à 22 ans Ensuite, elle a rencontré un autre homme. J'étais la seule à savoir. Puis elle est tombée enceinte encore. Elle avait 26 ans. On a ensuite appris qu'il était de son mari mais après que son mari est appris pour la liaison. C'était assez dramatique surtout quand elle a sauté du toi de son bureau. Plus tard, j'ai appris que ma mère avait vendu la mèche pour la liaison et qu'elle lui a fait pression pour qu'elle dise la vérité. Elle est morte, et sa fille in utéro aussi. Ça fait 11 ans.

-Et donc tes neveux dans l'histoire ?

-Tu as le droit à un demi-verre, un petit shot. Au début, il vivait avec ma mère, puis ils sont retournés chez leur père. Je parle toujours à Lena. Elle veut venir habiter avec moi, elle veut devenir psychologue et elle s'est inscrite à Seattle en cursus psycho quand elle a su que je déménageais

-Waouh, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'es pas très bavarde !

-Et toi Carina ?

-Je pense qu'on a assez parlé de problèmes de familles, de nos parents et de nos frères et sœurs pour aujourd'hui.

-Je vais rentrer, il vaut mieux, on a eu une journée éprouvante.

Je me levai

-Une dernière chose Carina, est-ce que tu connais quelque chose en décoration d'intérieur, j'ai quelques soucis pour décorer et j'aimerai que mon appartement soit près quand Lena viendra visiter l'université et qu'elle passera la nuit chez moi.

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de t'aider ! »

* * *

Pensez vous que le passé de Maya aura des répercutions ?


End file.
